


焰与萤火虫

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	焰与萤火虫

世锦赛后从日本回多伦多的那个晚上羽生结弦翻来覆去很久才睡下去。

他又梦到了金博洋。孩童时期的，小胳膊细腿。第一次梦见的时候羽生结弦还有点惊讶，想着这人真的是从小就可爱到大。

梦里所处的地点估计就是金博洋小时候住的房间，从第一次开始就没有变过地方。

他看着金博洋趴在床上，很多粉丝都说博洋选手身上所有的肉都给了脸和屁股。于是在他拿手撑在脸颊上时就像一只慵懒的猫。

羽生结弦摆出一个笑来，向前走了两步：“好久不见了。”

梦里的语言也许都是相通的，他看着那只小猫点了点头表示回应，随后又眯着眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，像洞察了一切：

“你看起来没什么精神。”

羽生结弦觉得自己应该是有在笑的，他用手指碰了碰自己的脸：“...是吗？”

“我看得出来，”小朋友从床上爬起来，凑近羽生结弦，抓住了他的胳膊，一个用力将人拉到床上。

羽生结弦踉跄着跌倒在床，看着金博洋失笑:“你要干什么呀...”

“长得好看的人身上任何一个都会说话，而你现在浑身都在说 ‘啊我好难受，我好累需要休息。’ ”

“......有这种理论吗？”

“没有，”金博洋踢掉了羽生结弦的鞋子，将自己的枕头拍了拍垫到他的脑袋下，“我就想让你陪我躺会，行不行？——头过去一点，欸好乖。”

羽生结弦敲一下小朋友的脑袋，金博洋委屈的捂着头嘟囔几声，躺到羽生结弦空出的位置里。

他伸腿蹬了蹬床：“有没有觉得我的床特别硬?”

羽生结弦也拍了拍床:“没什么特别的感觉。”

“——我觉得这床特别硬！但是妈妈说小孩子老睡软床会长不高。”

“博洋想要长得很高吗？”

“想!”

“长得太高跳跃的时候会很麻烦哦。”

“嗯....那也想！”

羽生结弦笑了几声，眼睛盯着天花板看，他沉默了很久，久到金博洋快要睡着的时候又开口了：“为什么博洋会喜欢花样滑冰呢。”

金博洋困得直哼哼，翻了个身腿压到羽生结弦的肚子上：“......就是喜欢。”

他抬了抬眼皮看旁边的人：“那你呢？为什么喜欢？”

羽生结弦愣了一下。这位两届冬奥会冠军得主一瞬间感到脑子里一片空白。

因为想要赢。  
输了和死一样难受。

...不，不太对，不是这样。

因为它让我认识了很多不同的人。见识了很多不同的事。

因为它给了我很多勇气。

站在冰上的感觉真的很好，哪怕付出一切。

 

“我为什么喜欢啊？”

羽生结弦回过神来时金博洋还使劲眨巴着眼睛不合上等他的答案，于是他故作神秘的咳了几声，最后又忍不住笑出来。

“理由太多了，所以和博洋一样，就是喜欢。”

 

金博洋懵了一下：“......切！！”，他对这个回复很不满意，气呼呼的扯了扯被子转过身去，“亏我那么困还想等你能有什么答案.....我要睡啦！你也赶紧给我睡！”

小孩的腿从自己的肚子上移开后带走了不少的重量感，羽生结弦呼了口气，他转过身去盯着金博洋的背影看了一会。

......在梦里面睡觉，会不会太奇怪了点？

他弯了弯嘴角，闭上眼睛。

——再做个好梦吧。


End file.
